This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2004-65383, filed on Aug. 19, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus and a digital photographing apparatus adopting the method. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus that, when in a reproducing mode, reproduces files previously generated on a storage medium in an image photographing mode. The invention further relates to a digital photographing apparatus adopting the described method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical digital photographing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0119876, entitled “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality,” which was filed by the present applicant and published in 2004. In such a general digital photographing apparatus, images are generated on storage medium when the apparatus is operating in an image photographing mode and the image files are reproduced when the apparatus is operating in a reproducing mode.
In a reproducing mode of a typical digital photographing apparatus, the next file in the forward or reverse direction is displayed according to a signal received from a first or second direction button, for example, a left or right button. In addition, an image currently displayed is either enlarged or reduced according to a signal received from a third button or a fourth button, for example, a wide-angle zoom button or a telephoto zoom button. Also, when the currently displayed image is enlarged, the display region of the enlarged image can be moved according to a signal transmitted from the first or second direction button.
As a result, the first and second buttons perform two functions when the digital photographing apparatus is operating in the reproducing mode. Under a first condition, the first and second buttons are used to display the next file in the forward or reverse direction. Under a second condition, the first and second buttons are used to move the displayed region of the enlarged image to the left or right. Here, a premise of the first condition is that the displayed image is not currently enlarged, and a premise of the second condition is that the currently displayed image is enlarged.
Accordingly, the first and second direction buttons perform not only a first function in the first condition, but also perform a second function in the second condition, which exists only in correspondence to the first condition. Therefore, the next file in a forward or reverse direction cannot be displayed by pressing the first or second button when the displayed file is enlarged. Thus, when the displayed image is enlarged, the user suffers the inconvenience of being required to press the third button (e.g., the telephoto zoom button) so that the size of the enlarged image returns to the standard size in order to display the next file in the forward or reverse direction by pressing the first or second button.